You Didn't See That Coming
by avengersashley
Summary: This is basically a one shot of Hawkeye and Quicksilver when Pietro dies. Will Clint try to save him? (summaries suck i know sorry)


**A/N: Hey guys, I was just taking a break and wanted to make an one-shot. So here ya go!**

 **By the way, I DO NOT ship Hawk-silver. I only see Clint as like a father to them. AGAIN: I DO NOT SHIP HAWKSILVER.**

* * *

Clint muttered a curse under his breath, and started to move faster. But between all the broken and crumbling debris, the weight of the kid, and the pain of fighting robots, it was a slow process.

Quicksilver was making last runs around the floating island, looking for any stragglers. He heard a second set of gunfire in the distance. It was getting closer to the some of the boats, so he ran over there.

"I've got strings, but now I'm free." A deformed Ultron sat in a stolen Quinjet, machine guns blazing. He had already shot at Hulk and Black Widow, and then Captain America and Thor. He already dealt with Stark, and the final Avenger was up ahead.

Clint could see the Quinjet coming nearer, and he already knew none of his teammates were flying it. He quickly looked around for anything to protect the kid and himself with, but there was nothing he could reach in time.

Now the Quinjet was on his tail, machine guns already firing. Clint made a last minute decision to just protect the kid, using his body as a shield. He made some mistakes, but he wasn't going to let another person die because of those mistakes.

Pietro saw Ultron flying the Quinjet closer to Clint, thinking, _I have to help him._ He didn't have time to look for anything to help stop the bullets, so he did the next un-logical thing.

Seconds before the bullets hit Clint, he braced himself for death, but he felt a breeze and a minute later, he saw no bullet holes! He was fine! The kid was still hanging on him, and Clint felt better for that moment.

But only for that moment.

When he turned around, he saw he was not in the same spot he originally was in. Then to his right, he saw a barely standing Quicksilver, body riddled with bullets.

"You… didn't see that… coming." Pietro said in his final, shaky breath. Then hit fell and hit the ground and lay there motionless.

"No." Clint whispered. Even with all the attempts for the twins trying to kill them, Clint had grown on the twins.

Clint laid the kid on the ground, then ran over to where Pietro lay. Clint checked for a pulse, but there was none. Clint didn't moved when Steve showed up, just stayed leaning over Pietro muttering no, no, no, no.

Clint looked up at Steve, but then looked back down when he realized nobody could help.

When Pietro got hit, Wanda felt it. Every wave of pain, every agonizing second. Part of the pain of being a twin.

When Pietro hit the ground for the last time, she felt that too. All the rage she was holding in, all the sadness, all the anger, she let go. She screamed as a wave of her energy flew from her body and crushed everything around her. Then she lay there, sobbing over her brother.

Clint got off the ground, remembering he had to get the kid to his mom. He picked him out, and felt like he was fifty pounds heavier. Steve picked up Pietro and the two started to slowly walk to some of the escaped pods.

When Steve laid Pietro down on the ground, Clint stiffly walked over, feeling every bruise, every stab, every shot, every pain that he had ever felt. He looked down at his own body, inspecting the stab wounds and scrapes and bruises that he'd got.

When a medic walked over to help him, Clint just gritted his teeth and painfully said, "No, I'm fine."

He looked at Pietro laying on the ground and Clint grunted as he laid back in the seat.

"It's been a long day." Clint said, before shutting his eyes for the trip back to the helicarrier.

* * *

"Isn't there SOMETHING we can do?" Clint shouted at Stark, while Pietro lifeless body laid on the table. Clint wouldn't just let him die and leave.

Natasha put a hand on Clint's tense arm, feeling his whole body shake with rage, "Clint, calm down." Then Natasha glared at Tony.

"I'm sorry feathers, I can't do anything, I'm not in this field." stark said, hands in the air in mock surrender.

Clint fumed and paced around the room. The other Avengers in the room were silent.

"I've got it!" Clint shouted. He turned to Tony, "Is the Doc still here?"

Tony was confused. "Banner?" He asked

"No, Cho."

Tony sighed. "Yes, but she is leaving tomorrow and almost all her things are pack-"

Clint cut him off. "I don't care. Call her, and tell her to bring the cradle."

Tony thought for a moment, then said, "I may know where you're going with this. Good job feathers."

* * *

"I don't know if this is going to work or not, but there is a slight possibility of him staying… dead. Does he have a family? If so, I am going to need per-" Dr. Helen Cho said before she was cut off.

Scarlet Witch walked in the room, eyes red and puffy. "I'm family. His sister, Wanda." She said in her thick accent

Cho nodded. "Ok, then do you want to try this, or not."

Wanda waited a moment before answering. "Yes."

* * *

The Avengers anxiously waited in Pietro's room. Using the cradle had been successful, fixing him up, now all that left was for him to wake up.

Wanda sat in a chair next to his bed, holding his hand, softly singing a lullaby. Clint was on his other side, pacing, muttering to himself, occasionally leaving to get coffee.

It was an anxious time.

Fifteen minutes later, Pietro's eyelids started to flutter.

All the Avengers crowded around.

Pietro squinted and smiled when he saw all of them.

He turned to Steve, "I walked it off."

* * *

 **A/N: I know, its pretty much the movie, but I just wanted to write it so yes. I guess it also helps with my Crossover stroy: That was Totally Wicked. You should read that.**

 **Ok Thanks for reading guys please review**


End file.
